Multiversal Conspiracy
by CC-Time Lord of Gastonism
Summary: It has been a hard and grueling battle for Spyro and Cynder.  They have repaired the world, defeated Malefor, and restored peace to the Dragon Realms and now need to regain their energy.  But could anything or anyone prepare them for this?
1. What's Happening!

Multiversal Conspiracy

Ch. 1: What's Happening?

**Warning: This involves crossover with Spyro, Star Wars, and Pokemon(for reasons only understood when you read). Not for those who are shallow when it comes to crossovers because I predict if you are one, you will rant about how crossovers "don't make logical sense". But if you are a person who likes to read types of stories no matter what they are, please bear with me.**

A large red chain of mountains loomed over the horizon. Each one was capped

with thick white snow while the rest was heavy, jagged rocks. Two shapes were

approaching the center mountain at a rapid pace. As they came closer, the shapes took on

more complex forms. They remained the same, just from the mountain's perspective

they changed. It continued to eye them as they drew nearer.

The oncoming objects were actually two dragons. Two very exhausted teenage

dragons. They had just repaired the breaking world, which was still steadily mending

back together. A small outcrop on the mountainside with a single small tree growing out

was where they would land. Several hours had been spent gliding on the warm currents

of air floating like gentle clouds. Finally, they could rest.

One dragon was covered in smooth, light purple scales with wide yellow scutes

running from the bottom of his neck, covering his entire underside. He had purple eyes

and a protruding nose with nostrils sticking upward. The membrane of his wings was

orange while the skin around the bones of his wings was yellow. Two horns jutted from

the top of his head. The horns were of three segments. The bottom of the horn was

vertical, then became horizontal at the second segment. Then at the third segment, they

aimed up again at a sharp point. There were three thin ridges on top of his head that were

a mixture of yellow and orange. Smaller, more numerous ridges made their way down

his back, sparsely spread out. They stopped near the end of his tail. At the end of his tail

was a yellow spearpoint. His three toes on each foot were pinpointed by puny white

claws. This dragon's name was Spyro.

The second dragon was a dragoness. Her skin was a light shade of black. If seen

in bright in sunlight, it appeared very dark purple. Her eyes were an enchanting light

blue. Whereas Spyro had yellow scutes from his chest to cover his underside, her scales

were red and hers went all the way down her tail. Her tail was much longer and more

slender than Spyro's. It was like a dark purple snake with a huge blade at the end that

was the size and shape of a butcher's knife with a hole in it. There was a metal cuff near

the end of her tail. These cuffs were also located on the ankles of her front feet and her

neck. The membrane of her wings were deep red with the skin on the bones of her wings

being the same as the rest of her skin. On her wings were very large, knife-like claws.

Her nose protruded like Spyro's, but it was much narrower, like an adult dragon's. A

strange pattern topped her head. She had six wide horns on her head. They were not

segmented like Spyro's. They were a plain white. The first pair stuck straight up. The

second pair was on an upward diagonal. The horns for the last pair were considerably

shorter than the other four horns and pointed completely backwards. Her feet were

tipped with claws much larger than Spyro's. The dragoness's name was Cynder.

Once they landed, Spyro's legs began to ache. After four or so steps, exhaustion

overtook him and he fell to the ground.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Cynder worriedly asked. She was very tired, too, but

Spyro had used much more power than she had to mend the planet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spyro panted. His breath came in long, heavy gasps. He could

still get up, but he was aware that he had once again lost his power. This meant he could

not wield the abilities he had before. These were Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity and his most

powerful ability, Convexity. Cynder had used her power to. She could only use her

power to a highly limited extent. The majority of her breaths were ones that did not

occur naturally in dragons. These were Poison, Shadow, and Fear, given to her by

Malefor. The only breath she had that occurred naturally in dragons was Wind.

"So what do we do now?" Cynder asked the wiser Spyro. "The Dragon Temple is

miles away." She looked down at the rocks and sighed. "And they all think we're dead."

"Well…" Spyro replied with his heavy breathing going slowly but surely away.

"There has to be somewhere where we can settle down for the time being. This outcrop

just will not do."

"Then where do we go?" Cynder wondered. This made Spyro think hard. A

place with lots of other dragons. A soothing place where they could regain their strength

lost from the mending back of the world. He continued his span thinking for where to

reside. To get to his goal faster, Spyro stood up on all four feet, closed his eyes, steadied

his breath, and calmed himself, just like the Chronicler had taught him. The teachings

paid off, because Spyro had thought of a place to go.

"So have you found a place to go?" Cynder questioned with a tiresome tone. She

was getting almost as tired as Spyro was.

"I've found a place," Spyro said optimistically. "Dragon Shores."

"Dragon Shores?" Cynder asked, looking at Spyro curiously as if he was a

mysterious creature.

"It's a place where there's a huge beach, these soothing areas around the beach,

and lots of other dragons. Basically, it's a vacation place. It's located here in the Dragon

Realms." Spyro replied.

"Let's go then."

"We need a portal first."

"We can't make a portal, so how do we get there?" Spyro had thought of

everything except that. If he hadn't used his power, he would've been able to make one.

The only solution: Navigate by memory. Spyro turned to face Cynder.

"Cynder, if we're going to get there, you're going to have to follow me," he informed.

"Why should you be leading?" Cynder asked defiantly. She brushed her iron tail against the orange rocks of the outcrop.

"Because I know the way there," Spyro said, countering Cynder's rebellious tone

as he turned to face the descending sun. "Or at least I think I do." The last time he had

been to Dragon Shores, he remembered the shore facing all around with a temple near the

middle.

"Dragon Shores is north from here. We'll head there in the morning." Spyro said. He was readying to lie down and sleep.

"Why can't we just go now?" Cynder barked.

"Because it's getting dark out."

"That's a good thing. The night will give us cover."

"But how will we find our way?" Spyro answered with a question.

"I can light the way. I still have a small amount of power. It should be enough to get us through the night." Cynder said confidently.

Spyro was fully aware that they had to go to Dragon Shores. But he was also

aware that Cynder wanted to do all she could to help him. What he did not want was

Cynder to lose her power like he had already. That would mean more time reawakening

elements. But the one thing that weighed out in significance: They needed to get back to

the Dragon Temple ASAP.

"Ok, Cynder." Spyro sighed reluctantly. "We'll leave now." The sky was almost

completely dark now. Only a small piece of sunlight was coming from the setting disk

that was no longer visible. Fortunately, the air currents were still present. Spyro

unfolded and extended his wings for flight. Once ready, he gave one huge flap of his

wings. The air underneath him launched in all directions, slightly eroding the

surrounding rocks. It gave him just enough lift to take off. Cynder did the same thing

after him. A strategy Spyro made use of to navigate during the night was remembering

that the sun rose in the east and set in the west. By remembering this, Spyro knew that

the Celestial Moons did the same in the opposite direction. The reason he remembered

this was because he had to interpret which way was north and south. Either way, they

had to go between to the midpoint at which the moons make their rotations.

Cynder took a shallow dive and swerved to the left of Spyro to get in front of him.

Spyro did nothing because Cynder had to lead because she would shoot a flare to guide

the way. After seven minutes of flying, the wind steadily picked up. Spyro and Cynder

were having a hard time maintaining a steady path. Soon, the wind became an

overpowering gust.

Spyro twirled like a dreidel through the air, struggling to even stay in the air.

Cynder only diverted more energy into her wings to overcome the winds. The rockets of

rushing gust had not fazed her in the slightest. As Cynder was slamming her wings

against the metal sheets of air, she got struck over and lost her balance in the air. When

this happened, a green flare launched from her mouth. Light gray smoke tailed it as it

went down, down, down on a path that could've made a circle if it continued. Even

though there was ocean underneath them and there was no land currently in sight, the

flare exploded. A quiet _boom_ sounded, followed less than a second later by a small cloud

of orange and gray.

"We'll go there," Spyro called to Cynder, still catching his breath. She was about

fifteen feet away from where he was flying. Even from there, her eyes flashed like

crystals exposed to large quantities of light. Spyro was captivated by the way she looked

over at him, but he had to pay attention to the path of flight. Through the night, the pair

continued to soar their way over the ocean. Every twenty to forty minutes, Cynder fired

off a flare to light the path.

Hours passed. By now, the sunlight had begun to return. It revealed a black

object with something coming out of it. The object was located just on the horizon. It

was as much of a breath of fresh air as a forest bustling with life completely untouched

by civilization. Both Spyro and Cynder were greatly exhausted, their heads drooping

flimsily. Willing to reach land and rest, the two dragons used the last of their strength to

fly to the possible landmass.

"We're there, aren't we?" Cynder jumped excitedly. Spyro was observing the

physical features of the growing mass in the distance.

"Wait a minute…" Spyro whispered. As he was speaking, a blinding flash of

light purple smashed into their eyes. It was too powerful to see where it was coming

from. Then a mighty current of air crashed into both Spyro and Cynder, knocking them

which way and what. They drew closer to the light unwillingly and then, both of their

whole views were covered in white.


	2. Through the Warp

Chapter 2: Through the Warp

The next thing Spyro saw was a flashing plethora of purple and white. It felt as something was tossing him around. "Cynder!" he yelled out. "Where are you?" But it was no use. Cynder was nowhere in sight. He tried to get away from the light's grip, but it was futile. All strength had been taken away from him and he was completely boneless as he got thrown about. The light became brighter and then, blackness. Nothing.

**Author's note: I apologize for this chapter being extremely short. But the next chapter will be much longer than this. However, it may take me longer to make than the first chapter.**


End file.
